


Violence & Love

by PaperBodies



Series: tumblr posts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperBodies/pseuds/PaperBodies
Summary: There’s a surprisingly short distance between violence and love, sometimes, especially for a kid who grew up getting hit just for looking.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: tumblr posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Violence & Love

There’s a surprisingly short distance between violence and love, sometimes, especially for a kid who grew up getting hit just for looking. He used to want nothing more than to mark up that pretty face, hoping that maybe if he slammed his fist into it hard enough, it would stop haunting his dreams.

Now he runs gentle fingers over it in bed, pressing sweet kisses over all the places he ever left a mark. He doesn’t know if Steve knows, if he remembers the geography of those marks as vividly as he does, if he senses the regret that still lingers in his fingertips even after all this time and healing and forgiveness. (He knows.)

He marvels, sometimes, that the world has brought him so far, that he goes to sleep and wakes up next to that face every day, those big eyes looking into his with what looks a lot like love. He’s starting to believe, in a tentative way, that maybe he can keep this, that maybe he really can leave the past behind him, that maybe, somehow, he could be worthy of this particular happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first AO3 post! 
> 
> I'm @paperbodiesamongthestars on tumblr. Come say hey!


End file.
